1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for analyzing signals and outputting results of the analysis. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for analyzing signals relating to human sensations, such as audition and vision in time sequence.
2. Background Art
In order to deal with information relating to human feelings or senses as digital data, it is conventionally required to directly input information, such as “happy”, “sad”, and “fear”, into an information device, such as a computer.
Human feelings, such as those mentioned above, have a correlation with stimuli a person receives from the surrounding environment. One example of such stimuli is music which is perceived by the sense of hearing. That is, when a large number of audience members listen to certain common music, a majority of the audience will feel the same feeling, such as “happy”, “sad”, “feel good”, and so forth.